1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flagholders and in particular to such holders fashioned as a clamp for mounting upon a separate structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for holding flags have been designed to mount on various parts of a vehicle, for example, the rain gutter of a car. Also, there are flagholders for various locations on a house such as a windowsill. But otherwise out-of-door mountings have generally been from permanently anchored flagpoles or within sleeves permanently anchored in the ground. None of these various arrangements have been entirely satisfactory for some purposes such as the use of flags on the graves of veterans and the like. A common practice has been to place wooden staffs of inexpensive flags directly into the ground adjacent the gravestone. This practice has caused a great deal of difficulty in the proper maintenance of the cemeteries involved.